Recent advances in oligodeoxynucleotide synthesis from this laboratory have been significant. Using a polymer support method, nucleotides can be added sequentially in any order with yields exceeding 95% per addition. Several studies on this approach are being supported by research funds provided by GM21120. Because of these rapid advancements in synthetic methodology, several projects have been initiated. Specifically we are synthesizing an E. coli promoter for studies on the regulation of gene expression. Moreover we are also synthesizing the DNA that binds SV40 T-antigen. Additionally we have begun to examine rather 15N NMR spectroscopy can be used to monitor protein-DNA interactions.